White Rose: Studying (Short Story)(Oneshot)
by RevanentRising75
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where the attack on beacon was stopped before it could get out of hand, team Rwby has managed to make it without too much issue into their third year, but can Weiss keep her mind on school when Ruby's attention turns onto her? R&R COVER PIC NOT MINE


**3** **rd** **year of Beacon AU (Rated M for safety)**

Beacon academy, the single greatest huntsman academy in the wondrous kingdom of Vale. In its halls it houses many colorful students. Like the white snowflakes that blanket the ground today, no two students are quite the same. Everyone has their own reasons for choosing this path, and most would say they are rather happy where they have ended up. Even with the tremendous amounts of homework mostly everyone would say, 'It's worth it for my dream'. although _most_ doesn't really include the young Ruby Rose does it? "Come on Ruby it can't seriously be _that_ difficult." The Weiss queen's [heh,] usual passive aggressive nature leaking through as she tried, and failed, to get her hyperactive girlfriend to sit down and calmly study for the up and coming test. The library was supposed to be a quiet place, luckily the table is in an obscure corner of the large book filled space.

"But it's so **_BORING!_** " the red clad huntress in training whined childishly, "Honestly, I have no idea how you can do it, I'd rather be out in the real world and learning through experience."

"But you aren't so sit down, and I'll quiz you," Ruby sighed in submission head downcast in sorrow and misery, a light giggle came from the heiress, "It's snowing today anyway, and I'm _not_ letting you get sick."

"Aw you care about me?" Ruby's mocking tone only seamed to further any irritation Weiss had accumulated earlier. A soft pair of lips pecking the scar under her left eye snapped her out of her daze. The lips moved to her ear, a quick nibble on her lobe sent shivers down her spine, "I love you too Weiss."

"Y-yeah w-well just sit the hell down already," her embarrassment was obvious as Ruby smirked, slowly she moved to her seat, should she give her what she wanted, or should she tease her just a little more?

"Are you sure you want me all the way over there? Or do you want me closer?" Weiss wasn't entirely sure what brought upon this flirtatious mood of her's, but she did know she both loathed and adored it. The productive and logical side of her brain yelling at her to get back to work, _YOU HAVE A TEST IN A FEW DAYS YOU NEED TO STUDY!_ But the hormones of her adolescence are begging her to give in. A weight shifting onto her lap gave the hormones an advantage, "I could just sit here, and we can _study_ each other~" well hormones are very convincing.

Weiss bucked her hips, sending the red huntress onto the library table with a delightful squeal of approval. Their lips crashed together, Weiss taking the lead and moving to her partner's school jacket, grinding her hips against the seductress she called a teammate. Said teammate wrapped her legs around her lover, moaning approvingly as her jacket buttons were all but torn from their latch as Weiss became a primal, lust driven, beast. Her hands already moving over Ruby's admittedly larger bosom. Her lips glided down to her lover's jaw, trailing kisses up to her ear with a throaty whisper, "I'll have you screaming my name by the day's end."

Ruby moaned out a chuckle, her hands trailing up to the white hair, grasping it loosely, "Definitely wouldn't be the first time," Weiss slowly trailed her hand down the toned abs underneath the tight white blouse, her finger tracing the outline of the lace underwear she was so fond of. The other hand was still quite occupied with her right breast and her mouth hard at work with a particularly sensitive nerve along her lover's neck. The left hand moved down ever so slightly lower, lifting the combat skirt and sliding her hand up the thigh, ghosting to the real prize here.

"SHIT SOMEONE'S COMING!" Ruby gasped out breathlessly and the two lovers had to cut their session short as the replaced any clothing and quickly sat down just before a sad looking Yang rounded the corner.

"Hey guys," her frown was now accompanied with a questioning eyebrow and a curious eye, "I didn't interrupt something did I?"

Ruby piped up quickly, "Nope just…" her gaze shifted over to Weiss, a mischievous smirk plastered across her feather soft pink lips, "Studying."


End file.
